1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of loudspeakers and more particularly to the configuration of a loudspeaker driver suspension system.
2. Related Art
The general construction of a loudspeaker driver consists of a diaphragm, voice coil, magnetic motor, frame and suspension system. The magnetic motor is generally attached to the frame. The voice coil and diaphragm are then mounted to the frame via the suspension system, which may include one or more suspension members. The voice coil of the driver typically consists of a voice coil former having a wire wound about the lower portion of the voice coil former. Often times, although not necessary, the voice coil former is encased in a wrapper. The suspension system of the driver acts to provide the stiffness of the driver and also provide air sealing for the driver. The configuration of the voice coil and diaphragm in the frame via the suspension system depends generally upon the design and size of the diaphragm relative to the voice coil.
Loudspeakers are generally of two common construction types. The first construction type is a conventional dual-suspension driver construction where the diaphragm of the driver is formed as a cone and is substantially greater in diameter than the voice coil. In this type of construction, two suspension members are generally utilized. A “surround” suspension member is connected to the diaphragm at its outer edge and extends outward from the diaphragm to connect the diaphragm to the frame. Similarly, a “spider” suspension is connected to the voice coil and extends from the voice coil to the frame, connecting the voice coil to the frame.
The second type of driver construction is an edge-driven-diaphragm driver. In this construction, the diaphragm and the voice coil are of substantially equal diameter. The outer edge of the diaphragm is then attached to the diaphragm to form a diaphragm assembly. This assembly is then attached to the voice coil. The surround suspension assembly extends outward to connect the assembly to the frame. This edge-driven-diaphragm driver construction is often found in smaller speaker assemblies, such as tweeters, and sometimes in mid-range speakers.
One common problem with smaller sized loudspeakers is as the size of the loudspeakers becomes smaller, achieving acceptable low frequency response becomes more difficult. This is because the loudspeaker is required to displace a larger volume of air to achieve the lower frequencies, and the suspension stiffness must be reduced to maintain a low resonance corresponding to the lighter mass of the smaller driver. The volume of air that a loudspeaker can displace is dependent upon the area of the diaphragm and the range of motion allowed by the suspension, i.e., amount of vibrational excursion, or volume displacement, of the loudspeaker. Additionally, higher suspension stiffness acts to reduce the motion of the diaphragm for a given input, so a minimum of stiffness is desired. Since smaller loudspeakers have a smaller diaphragm and stiffer suspension, the volume displacement, and thus the performance, is limited by the ability to manufacture loudspeakers with very low stiffness and high excursion capabilities.
To operate efficiently, the suspension system in smaller loudspeakers, such as those found in edge-driven diaphragm speakers, must allow a required maximum amplitude of vibration while constraining the vibrational movement essentially to a straight-line path to avoid the voice coil contacting the surrounding structure. Thus, the surround suspension member is required to constrain the diaphragm against any tilting, rocking or other extraneous vibration while allowing maximum possible amplitude of desired vibration. A general problem with the current construction of edge-driven speakers is the difficulty of precisely aligning the components during manufacturing, as the magnetic air gap is shielded by the diaphragm. This forces the removal of all alignment gauges prior to the placement of the diaphragm/coil assembly, and thus causes uncertainty in location of the voice coil relative to the motor. This is commonly known as a “blind” assembly.
An additional general problem with the current construction of loudspeakers is that spurious vibration of portions of the surround suspension members occur at high audio frequencies. These spurious vibrations may be transmitted to the diaphragm through the suspension, thereby degrading the high frequency performance of the speakers. Furthermore, with the current loudspeaker construction, the maximum amplitude of vibration is limited in smaller sized loudspeakers, preventing low frequency responses from the smaller diameter speakers.
A need therefore exists for a loudspeaker construction that minimizes the effect of the spurious vibration of the suspension system on the diaphragm and that increases the amount of excursion of the voice coil/diaphragm assembly to provide low frequency response in smaller diameter loudspeaker systems.